


Hang-overs and Morning-afters

by misura



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_on_demand, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-12
Updated: 2007-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol and Ryo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hang-overs and Morning-afters

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted June 2007

A drunken Ryo, Dee discovered quickly after the two of them had become an official couple, meaning that Ryo felt he could trust Dee not to take advantage of him while he was out of it, was an easy Ryo, a nice and pleasant Ryo who happily agreed to any and all of Dee's suggestions. The first time he noticed this phenomenom, Dee was delighted and convinced that the days of his trying to cajole Ryo into trying something new were gone for good - instead of weeks and months of trying to talk some sense into Ryo and convince him to look at things from Dee's point of view, now all he'd need to do was get Ryo drunk, and voila, problem solved.

True, Dee was a bit disappointed to discover that alcohol also made Ryo rather sleepy, to the point where Ryo fell asleep the moment he'd reached their bed after they'd gotten home, but after a dozen attempts to wake Ryo up again, involving yells, shoves and tickling, Dee decided that actually, he was rather tired himself, too, and Ryo looked downright adorable, clutching his pillow like it was Dee, and besides, Ryo'd agreed to take the next day off, so there'd be plenty of time to 'play' tomorrow.

Unfortunately for Dee, the third effect alcohol had on Ryo was that it seemed to erase his memory, leaving Ryo not only without any recollection of his promises on the night before, but also unfairly free of anything even remotely resembling a hang-over.

"Where are you going?" Dee asked, head pounding and stomach seeming to contemplate an acrobatic career. The smell of Ryo's (excellent) cooking didn't help much either.

"To work," Ryo said, his tone implying that should have been obvious. "Coffee?"

"You said you'd take the day off!" Dee whined, crawling further under the blankets so as to avoid getting tempted by coffee. It might help his hang-over, but he didn't think it would help his case much. "You promised!"

"I don't remember making any such promise," Ryo said, with mixed coldness and impatience. "Besides, Ted's on a holiday, and JJ's out sick, so they need me ... us."

"Last night!" Dee protested, rather more loudly than his ears found pleasant. "You agreed that we'd stay in bed all day and ... and ... "

Ryo's expression informed him in no uncertain terms what would happen if he finished that sentence the way he'd have wanted to. Dee moaned piteously, in a last-ditch effort to appeal to Ryo's (non-existent) better nature.

"This is friggin' unfair!" Dee said, gulping down coffee and aspirin, before deciding he'd just grab a doughnut by way of breakfast.

"It's your own fault for trying to take advantage of me while I was drunk," said Ryo.

"What?! I didn't do any such thing!" Dee protested. "I was going to wait until you were sober!"

In hindsight, Dee decided that probably hadn't been the smartest thing he could have said - in fact, it didn't even make the top-ten. It was a full month before Ryo so much as touched anything stronger than a beer in Dee's company again. That time, Dee refrained from extracting any promises Ryo wasn't going to either remember or keep, and settled for being the desginated driver instead, making sure that nobody else got any promises out of Ryo either.


End file.
